


Speech-less

by Vain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vain/pseuds/Vain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry/Severus drabble without the angst and UST--all fluff. - Harry has to give a speech. Severus tries to be supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speech-less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stellahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stellahobbit).



> **Drabble Three** : _Speech-less_  
>  **Author** : Vain  
>  **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
>  **For** : **Request / Summary** : A Harry/Severus drabble without the angst and UST--all fluff. - Harry has to give a speech. Severus tries to be supportive.  
>  **Number** : **3/25** \- 07/10/2005  
>  **Word count** : 500 words  
>  **Warnings / Notes** : T__T I hate this and I’m sorry. It was the best I could do under the time and word constraints. Plot = zero.  
>  **Rating** : PG

**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

“ _T_ his sucks.”

“ _Language_ , Mr. Potter.”

The quill glided across the parchment smoothly, leaving a trail of red ink in its wake. From his position on the bed, Harry frowned and rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

“This _sucks_ , Severus, and you _know_ it. And don’t call me ‘Mr. Potter’ in bed; it’s kinky.”

The older man continued marking papers. “Number one, _Mister_ Potter, I am not in bed with you. Number two, I refuse to speak to you if you are going to continue being vulgar. And number three . . .” the professor looked up and smirked slightly, “you certainly were not complaining about ‘kinky’ earlier.”

Harry sagged into the soft mattress and pouted at his lover from an upside-down position. “You’re not helping.”

“Mmmmm . . .” Severus dipped his quill again and hummed in vague amusement. “I was not aware that I was supposed to be.”

“They want me to give a _speech_ , Severus!” As though to prove the severity of this situation, he waved letter at the other man. "A bloody _**speech**!_ "

Severus heaved a heavy sigh and set aside the scroll. His eyes flicker unhappily over to his lover of five years, knowing that he won’t get a moment’s peace until this is resolved. “Harry . . . We have been through this before. You _agreed_ to this . . .”

“But what am I supposed to say?!” The young man rolled over off the bed and onto his feet. “I’m terrible with words!”

“And yet you never shut up . . .”

Harry completely ignored the remark in favor of pacing the length of their bedroom. “Do you remember Ron and Hermione’s wedding reception?”

The older man doesn't quite smother his snicker. “I try not to . . . as do most of the attendees, I’m sure.”

“Severus, please!” The green eyed man stopped and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

Severus sighed again and made a short, impatient summoning gesture. Harry frowned and shuffled over, dragging his feet the entire way. He smiled faintly as Severus took his hand and jerked him close.

“You’re an idiot,” the man said crisply.

Harry chuckled. “Your idiot, though.”

The man’s voice is drier than the desert. “Lucky me. The point is that you’ll be fine. You’ve known Ms. Weasley and Mr. Finnegan for years. You’re one of their closest friends. Just . . . speak from the heart.” 

For a moment Harry is was quiet, and then he snickered, pulling one of his hands back to cover his mouth. “Wow . . . That must have hurt . . .”

Severus withdrew with a huff and looked offended. “Oh, shut up, you—”

Harry covered the other man’s lips in a kiss, ending both the insult and his own concerns for the rest of the evening. 

In the end, it all worked out for the best: Seamus and Ginny even decided to resume speak to him again six months later.

****

  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  



End file.
